Because I Love You
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: Ruby coughed up some blood that was building, once again causing the rain, "Why...?" She croaked slowly, yet she already knew the answer, and that's what was killing her. 3D tilted her head down, "Because I love you."


Ruby tried to crawl away, her right hand tightly clutching the open wound in her abdomen. She could feel the blood slowly leak through her fingers, leaving a warm, wet, and heavy feeling against her palm. Her left arm was tiredly working to pull her away from the carnage behind her, but to little avail as her entire body was fighting the want to move forward, instead opting to push Ruby further into the ground.

Both of her arms were tired, and slowly Ruby could feel her life ebbing away, the corners of her vision becoming a solid black with blurry edges.

"AAAHHH!" A familiar voice pierced across the yard, vibrating madly through Ruby's ears. She closed her eyes tightly in a futile attempt to stop the rapid tears, however they continued to fall, staining the red and green grass under her. She coughed suddenly, followed by a hiccup of blood. The hiccup pounded her stomach into her diaphragm, spouting more blood out of her mouth and nose.

Ruby collapsed, unable to stop the overcoming darkness swarm over her.

She awoke with a gasp, pushing herself to her feet. Ruby stumbled as her feet found prominent use again, and ended up smashing against a tree. She arched her back in pain as she coughed up more blood before falling to her butt, splatting the blood across her body.

"You'd better not do that. You just awoke." An unusual, familiar voice rang deftly across Ruby's ears. It was comforting, loving, but demonic in its tone, sending a bloody chill up Ruby's spine. Through the still limited vision that was offered to Ruby, her bloodshot eyes glared up at her sister Yang. No, it wasn't her sister, it was 3D... Right... Dead, Draw, Domination, that's what she deemed herself as. Ruby despised it, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

The petal less rose shot upward, latching 3D in a choke hold, pushing both of them back, "You monster! You sick, twisted monster!" Ruby screeched, freeing her right hand to repeatedly smash 3D in the face. Her pointed teeth littered the ground, already bloodstained even before the beating. The grass below them was tainted in a dark maroon, mixed with the yellow of Yang's possessed body, and the colorful outline of the moonlight, traversing through the trees and glaring into the lifeless area below, giving shine to those left to rot, showing the absolute horror of their malnourished faces, contained shock that reflected off of their shimmering, vibrating eyes.

3D bit down on Ruby's hand, wrenching a piercing shriek as the teeth that were left fought their way down into the bone. Ruby recoiled, yanking her arm back. The jagged teeth were dragged following this, opening a line of teared skin. Ruby further cried out, the pain as bad as her body being set on fire. Her insides were burning as the blood swiftly left, oozing out and onto 3D's teeth and face. She pulled back finally, a malevolent grin etched on her face as she tasted the warm liquid slide down her throat.

She licked her teeth before storming towards Ruby, who was busy trying to contain her dead hand, and slammed her knee into the blood stained, wounded abdomen of Ruby. The shock soon following was worse than the pain that was delivered with a very powerful punchline, and Ruby could feel multiple blood vessels pop inside of her body, trailing up to her head, as the massive shock wave reverberated throughout the inside of her body. Ruby's only retort was a massive stream of blood out of her mouth and nose, before collapsing backwards onto the grass.

She was numb, more nerves getting destroyed each and every second. All life was leaving swiftly, and to Ruby it felt like her soul was painfully detaching itself from her.

3D bent down next to her, grinning as she slowly set her hand on top of the bloodied abdomen, slowly snaking down to the hem of Ruby's shirt. She lifted the shirt up to Ruby's chest, exposing the unsavory stomach. The left side of the abdomen was the best looking, however it was still far from perfect. The skin was smashed, twisted, and red with internal bleeding. It was disgusting, but 3D's eyes were lusting at how _perfect _and _beautiful_ it looked. She traced her red eyes over Ruby's stomach, where the damage was progressively worsening. The skin became increasingly deformed, and its color was turning a much darker hue as the damage was turning worse, until the color was darker than black.

"So _beautiful_... _Perfect_... Your body took the hurt that well..." 3D spoke menacingly. Ruby was only able to cough and shed more tears, however she didn't even know if her body contained anything more than swollen blood by this point.

"Let's see when you _BREAK_!" 3D abruptly screeched, slamming her fist into Ruby's wounded right abdomen. The girl flopped forward, her face absolutely horrified. 3D grabbed Ruby's collar, keeping her from falling back onto the grass limp.

"You are just the prettiest thing. I really wish Weiss and Blake could see how _alluring _you look." 3D hissed, popping a soft kiss on Ruby's lips. This snapped Ruby back into reality. With newfound strength Ruby lurched forward and snatched some of the possessed sister's lip in her grasp, and proceeded to yank. The skin was ripped off, creating a gap in 3D's pulp lips. The woman jumped back, holding her mouth within her hands while Ruby pushed herself back against the tree, hoping to prop herself up back onto her feet. She spat the chewed lip back at her former sister, the blood draining from her teeth onto her skin.

3D's eyes watered as the pain was thumping on her lips. With vision blurred however, she charged forward with intent to smash Ruby's skull inward and splat her brain across the tree and ground. Ruby ducked under and left as the gauntlet made a large enough hole in the tree to snap it from its lower support, toppling it. After finding the strength to stand Ruby charged and shouldered 3D in the stomach, sending them both back into the ground. The puddle of blood under them burst into the air when the two made contact, causing the flying droplets to rain down onto them, staining what was left of their untouched clothes in blood.

Before the possessed sister could recover, Ruby proceeded to smash her own head repeatedly into 3D's chest, hoping to break as many bones as possible. However, Ruby could feel her own head cracking as a result, and after another pull backwards, she fell off of 3D and fell into the puddle below, staining her once pale complexion red like roses.

She was still successful, as the bones in 3D's chest cracked and pierced themselves into her kidney's, lungs, and heart. She was still breathing, leaving a worrying Ruby if she could even defeat the entity.

"You should know you can't kill me Ruby." 3D gurgled, spitting out almost a pint of blood. She stood slowly, and Ruby followed suit, both having that distinct glare that pierced the soul. Ruby's stomach was churning with worry that she couldn't defeat the woman who possessed her sister.

"You also know that as soon as I leave this body, your sister _will_ die. Blake made sure of that." 3D taunted, exposing her chest. She was right, Blake did make sure of it; a bullet wound was open and was most likely leading directly to her heart, the rivet markings plainly visible even through the dim moonlight.

"Do you want that Ruby?" 3D asked, her voice dripping with blood and venom. She was like a snake; cunning, evil, and not willing to pad the wound she created. That could be plainly seen by Ruby's right hand, two teeth marks trailing from the middle of the hand to the knuckles, now completely stained in red.

"I don't care if you die. I know you are not my real sister, and I'm damn sure she's cheering for me to rip your head off and throw it into a bed of spikes." Ruby spat, the blood she discarded hitting 3D's left eye. It trickled down her face, and every inch the blood got closer to the ground, the closer she got to the trembling rose.

When she was barely an inch away from Ruby, the latter shut her eyes tightly, afraid of having more of her bones broken.

Instead what she got was a hug, strong arms wrapping themselves tightly around her.

Ruby's eyes widened, "W-wha?" She asked with a stutter. She looked down and felt a wet spot on her shoulder, and with feeling 3D softly rumble, she knew she was crying.

"Just shh Ruby, know that what I'm about to do, I will always love you." Yang said, the tears sliding down her cheeks. Ruby felt the nagging, overpowering need to hug her, and did so. They stood in a comfortable silence before it was broken.

Broken by a knife in Ruby's chest. Said girl hiccuped as the blood poured itself out of her body onto the cold metal and the grass below. She slumped over against 3D and felt her vision decaying rapidly. 3D set her gently on the ground and stared through Ruby's eyes and into her soul. Half of Ruby's abnormally pale face was caressed in the dark maroon of blood, even the affected silver eye was slathered in red, changing the entire eye into the forbidden color.

Ruby stared back at 3D, her vision barely a squint and only in black and white, no gray marking between.

Ruby coughed up some blood that was building, once again causing the rain, "Why...?" She croaked slowly, yet she already knew the answer, and that's what was killing her.

3D tilted her head down, "Because I love you."

Ruby felt light drops fall onto her face as she listened to her last heartbeat.

**Kira: Meant to put an A/N. This is kind of a quick nod to RWBYquest, so if you haven't looked it up I actually recommend it. I've also been experiencing a little bit of a writer's block so here's my attempt to get out of it. Enjoy!**

**P.S: Also my first ever horror story. So I hope it's at least decent. Even though I've had over 300 views on this thing, the two favorites and five reviews don't show it...**


End file.
